


Works of Art

by AngelsInTheSand



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Auntie Entity is a queen, Gen, I like to pretend Mad Max villains know each other, Immortan Joe is an asshole, Lord Humungus is an enabler, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of bukakke, Referenced Sexual Assault, comedic tone, mentions of genitalia, referenced sexual harrassment, shitpost, the Golden youth is a brat and an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsInTheSand/pseuds/AngelsInTheSand
Summary: The Golden Youth likes to express himself in art, and he uses his talent for good.It’s warm-up, shitpost trash.
Kudos: 2





	Works of Art

A meeting of leaders, of great minds, of survivors. The Humungus, Immortan Joe, and Auntie Entity have gathered to discuss their settlements. They sit in a closed-off tent as their people mill about outside, awaiting the announcement of any new treaties.

The Golden Youth sits alongside the Lord Humungus, existing there simply to make note of any important ties The Humungus may make with the other leaders, and to retrieve anything the leaders request of him.

Many minutes pass by as they simply chatter casually about before getting into the meat of the meeting. The Golden Youth becomes bored, and uses his paper to draw on instead of making notes. Upon the completion of a drawing, he gently touches The Lord Humungus’ arm, handing it over to him.

“Ah! The Golden Youth appears to have honed his artistic talent and produced an excellently-rendered portrait of our revered Immortan Joe standing stoically in the rain!”

He glances over the drawing again, humming quietly behind his mask.

“Upon a second appraisal, it appears that the Immortan Joe is indeed not standing in the rain, but is instead receiving a torrent of semen from many, many grotesquely-detailed penises.”

Auntie Entity raises an eyebrow, somewhat amused. “I think that’s called a bukakke, Hugh.”

“A bukakke, indeed! A lucky night for The Immortan! Excellent drawing, Golden Youth!”

The Golden Youth beams a smile at his praise, beginning his next drawing on an empty sheet. Joe lunges onto his feet, seething with rage.

“How dare you stand here and mock me! All of you should be ashamed that someone of the Humungus’ elite would depict me in such a way!”

The Humungus continues sitting peacefully, hands folded together on his lap.

“What do you mean by that, my Immortan? How can you not be thankful to be depicted in such an exciting event?”

“That little brat drew a picture of a bunch of men beating off on me!”

“He did no such thing. The genitalia are not attached to anything. For all we know, they are phantom penises. And they will remain phantom penises until he, or if he, adds to his, frankly lovely, artwork.” The Humungus nods at The Golden Youth, happily defending him.

“This is ridiculous! I can’t believe you would defend him!” The Immortan almost spits in disgust.

“And I can’t believe you would be so rude as to see artwork depicting you as the subject and be ungrateful! Absolute entitlement!” The Humungus bellows.

The Golden Youth gently pats the top of his hand, passing him his second piece of artwork.

“How lovely! Look at this one! The radiant Auntie Entity standing before an audience of adoring subjects! Wonderful!”

Auntie Entity glances over it, smiling when she sees it actually is just a nice picture depicting her as a leader, with no ulterior details there to mock her.

“Oh, thank you, Goldie! That’s very sweet!” She cooes, and the Golden Youth waves a hand at her as if to say “Oh, stop!”. The Golden Youth begins work on his next piece.

“I won’t stand for this for another minute! He obviously has some misguided issue with me!” The Immortan folds his arms over his chest, huffing angrily.

Auntie Entity raises an eyebrow at Joe in confusion. “You don’t think it could be that you grabbed his ass earlier?”

Joe recalled seeing a beautiful blonde as he approached the tent, back to him, with an ass wrapped in leather. As a leader who could do as he pleases to whoever he pleases, he grabbed the bottom and gave a squeeze as he passed. “That was him?”

The Golden Youth handed The Lord Humungus another drawing, and the great leader crooned with laughter.

“He has drawn us all together now! Oh, but it appears that The Immortan has passed away. Death truly is the ultimate equalizer.” The Humungus sighs, showing the other leaders the drawing. Auntie Entity and Lord Humungus stand side-by-side above The Immortan, who’s eyes are replaced with “X”s.

Auntie Entity can’t contain her amusement, hiding her mouth behind her hand as she enjoys a hardy laugh. She looks to The Immortan, who still looks upset and frustrated, smirking smartly.

“You deserve that one, Joe,” she cracks up again, laughing into her hand.

And Joe sits there like a petulant child as the blonde man smiles at him from across the tent like he hasn’t ever done a thing in the world wrong. The Youth is now drawing again, and Joe sees that the Youth’s stack of papers far exceed an accurate count. He prepares himself for a night of mockery.


End file.
